


Wings And Fury

by RandomlyGeneratedSyllables



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel & Vessel Interactions (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Castiel Possessing Dean Winchester, Possessed Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlyGeneratedSyllables/pseuds/RandomlyGeneratedSyllables
Summary: Castiel waits patiently.“Yes.” He tells it.When he next wakes, it’s to the wrong side of a coffin lid and a resonating hum deep in his bones.Or, the one where Dean agrees to be Castiel's vessel after the angel rescues him from Hell.





	1. Chapter 1

Hell is very quiet.

Dean didn’t expect that, when he was alive.

When he thought of Hell, he had always pictured it as filled with constant screams, and illuminated by fire and lava lakes.

That was wrong too.

Hell is quiet and dark, and the blackness that hangs over everything seems to muffle every sound, mute every scream.

This has been the state of affairs for his entire residence in the place, which is why it comes as such a surprise when a shriek splits the air, accompanied by an eruption of light that lifts the darkness entirely.

Dean squints in the sudden brightness, a piercing stab of white-hot brilliance that leaves him half-blind in its wake. A sound pierces the air, a whining buzz like the crackle of electricity, and the light cuts out abruptly.

A demon stands where the glowing thing had been, grinning, a strangely illuminated blade gripped in one limb. Before it can so much as move, another creature appears, made of wings and fury, glowing like the sun. It charges at the demon, which melts from the inside, lighting up like a Christmas tree before disintegrating entirely.

The creature turns to him.

I AM CASTIEL, ANGEL OF THE LORD. It says in a voice like thunder and wildfires. I AM HERE TO TAKE YOU HOME. 

He stands there, gaping at it, for what feels like a very long time. Eventually, he collects himself, and manages to speak. “Alright.” He says faintly.

The creature seems to ripple, in a way that would normally be more associated with a pond than a giant being of wrath and light. Dean instinctively translates it to a satisfied nod, although he has no clue as to how he knows that.

It approaches him, but then pauses, seeming to be considering something.

ANGELS REQUIRE A VESSEL ON THE PHYSICAL PLANE. It tells him. WHEN I RETURN YOU TO YOUR BODY, MAY I USE YOU AS MINE?

Dean hesitates. Normally, he’d refuse to even consider agreeing to what sounds pretty much like possession, but this is an _angel_ that’s about to rescue him from _Hell_. Whatever it’s like being an angel’s vessel, it has to be better than this.

Castiel waits patiently.

“Yes.” He tells it.

When he next wakes, it’s to the wrong side of a coffin lid and a resonating hum deep in his bones.


	2. Chapter 2

For a second, his mind races wildly. Is he back on the rack? Why? Is this some new torture Alistair came up with for him?  
  
Then he remembers that last conversation, with the being that called itself an angel, and he laughs incredulously. He really is out of Hell.  
  
“Castiel?” He calls hoarsely. “Cas?” He’s not sure whether it can hear him, but even though his dad taught him how to get out of being buried alive, he’s not really looking forward to having to use that skill.  
  
_DEAN._ The angel says, and it sounds like it’s speaking directly into his ear.  
  
He winces. “Can you turn down the volume a little?”  
  
_...Of course. My apologies._ It says contritely.  
  
“Yeah, it’s fine. Not really my biggest concern right now.” He brushes off the apology. ”Can you get me out of here or something?”  
  
Cas nods, or at least gives the impression of nodding, and suddenly Dean’s body isn’t under his own control. There’s a flapping noise, and an odd feeling like wind through his hair but somehow different, and for a second he finds himself a glimpse of a vast empty space, specks of gleaming light drifting aimlessly like dust motes through the things strewn about the void. The things themselves are oddly shaped, and seem almost like bits of scaffolding, although what kind of building they would be for he’s not sure. They all seem broken, each one having a hole, surrounded by cracks, somewhere on them. He looks closer, and sees that more of the same kind of light is clinging to the things, and in some places it stretches across them in a way that seems oddly familiar. The shape almost reminds him of ...wings... With a jolt, Dean realizes what the things are. Bones. The ‘scaffolds’ are impossibly large skeletons, scattered across this strange space, flesh slowly crumbling into the darkness.  
  
His head is still reeling when he feels his feet land on solid ground again, and smells the fresh summer breeze.  
  
“What the hell was _that?”_ he demands, eyes wide and legs shaky.  
  
_You are my vessel, Dean. That means I also inhabit this body, and can control it._  
  
“No, I remember you saying that,” Dean said, irritated. “I meant that... space.”  
  
_You saw it?_ The angel seems a little surprised by his question.  
  
“Yeah. Was I not supposed to or something?”  
  
_Most humans black out while being possessed. It’s not unheard of, however._  Castiel pauses. _The thing you saw... It’s hard to describe. It’s a sub-dimension, you could say, that overlays the other realms. Angels access it to fly while on Earth._  
  
“Okay, but what about the bodies?” Dean presses.  
  
Castiel seems to sigh. _My brothers and sisters that have fallen in battle. When we are slain, our bones travel to that place._  
  
He winces. “You see your family’s dead bodies every time you fly?”  
  
_I don’t really notice them much, most of the time. You get used to them._  
  
“If you say so, man.” It didn’t seem like the sort of thing you got used to, but Dean isn’t about to pry. “Okay, so what now?”  
  
_Now we wait for orders, and when a Seal is being broken, we will be sent to stop it._  
  
“Seals? What seals?”  
  
Castiel tells him.  
  
”...Oh.” Dean stands there for a while, absorbing it, and then shakes himself. “Well, if you don’t have anything better to do than sit around waiting for orders, we have to go talk to Sam.”  
  
_Sam?_ Castiel pauses, and a few memories of Sam float to the surface of Dean’s mind. _Ah. Your brother._  
  
“Dude!” He tries to glare, but with the absence of a visual person, he finds himself staring angrily at a tree. “You can’t just read my mind!”  
  
_My apologies._  Castiel says, not sounding particularly sincere. _I don’t see how a visit with Sam could hurt. The next Seal will likely not be found for a few days._  
  
“Great,” Dean grins. “Let’s go, then.”  
  
_Alright._  
  
Castiel reaches out somehow, and Dean suddenly knows where Sam is. There’s a feeling of joints he doesn’t have stretching, and a smell like ozone, and they’re in that strange place again. This time, Dean can definitely tell that they’re moving, that Castiel is steering them through the void, and out the corner of his eye he catches a glimpse of a sun-bright and incomprehensible wingtip.  
  
He’s pulled from his awe by the realization that Castiel’s planning to land right next to Sam. Sheer, crazed panic overtakes him as he pictures in minute detail exactly how Sam will react to what he’ll probably assume is some kind of shape-shifting monster appearing directly in front of him, and he desperately tries to wretch them to a halt.  
  
For a vertigo-inducing moment, they’re spinning out of control, and there’s no way to tell what direction is up, let alone where they are, and then he falls to the ground in a mostly empty field in Missouri.  
  
There’s a second of stunned silence.  
  
A cow moos.  
  
Finally, Castiel speaks. _...How did you do that?_  
  
“I dunno, man.” Dean rolls over onto his back and stares up at the sky. “That’s not one of those ‘rare but possible’ angelic possession things?”  
  
_Not usually, no._  He seems contemplative. _But from the second I saw you, I knew there was something special about you, Dean Winchester._  
  
A small laugh escapes his mouth at this. “This isn’t a cheesy romance movie, Cas."

_Nonetheless._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean: this isn’t some cheesy romance movie   
> Me: Yes. Yes it is.


	3. Chapter 3

_I still don’t understand why you feel the need to be so clandestine,_  Castiel complains. _A direct approach would be faster and simpler._

 

Dean glances around the motel parking lot for anyone who might be listening. “Your idea of a 'direct approach' is suddenly teleporting next to someone. Besides,” he ducks down and glances through the Impala’s window. “I’m going to talk to him. I’m just... Preparing.” 

 

He spots something clipped to the dashboard. “An iPod jack? Really?” He shakes his head. “Right. Is there anything we have that could hurt you? I’d rather not get us both killed if Sam decides on some more rigorous testing.” 

 

_ No. Holy oil, the blades of my brethren, and certain sigils are the only things capable of harming me. _

 

“Awesome,” he says, and glances back towards the motel. “I guess... now we go meet Sam.”

 

He starts towards the door and then pauses, takes a few steps back. “Actually, maybe we should check out the case he’s in town for first, you know, before we actually talk to him, get a sense of what’s going on-“

 

_Dean,_  Castiel cuts him off. _You were the one that wanted to talk to Sam. Why are you avoiding it?_

 

He sighs. “Sorry. It’s just... I don’t know what he’ll think of me. I’ve done so many horrible things in Hell, and I agreed to be your vessel- not that I think being your vessel is a bad thing,” he adds hurriedly. “It’s just... I’ve changed a lot since he last saw me.”

 

_He is your brother,_  Castiel tells him. _It’ll be fine._

 

Dean takes a deep breath. “...Yeah. Thanks, man.” He heads into the motel.

* * *

 

Sam is sat at the small, rickety table in his hotel room when he hears the knocking. He lowers the lid of his laptop, glancing to where Ruby was sitting, before he remembers that she went to go investigate where the demons have been hanging out.

 

He walks over and opens the door, revealing...

 

“Hey, Sammy.” The thing wearing his brother’s face smiles, and he sees red as he lunges at it, silver knife drawn. 

 

“Whoa there!” It grabs the knife, and jumps away from him. “I’m not a monster.” It pulls up its sleeve, and draws the blade across its arm. 

 

Sam watches carefully for any reaction, but there’s nothing besides a small trickle of blood. “...Dean?”

 

He smiles. “I look fantastic, I know.”

 

Sam struggles to remember all the kinds of monsters can impersonate people, but nothing he can think of is both this convincing and immune to silver. Unless... He splashes holy water in Dean’s face, but this only earns him a slightly annoyed look. 

 

Finally, Sam steps forward to give him a hug, which Dean returns just as fiercely. After a long time that still doesn’t seem long enough, he draws back. 

 

“How’d you get out?” He asks, mind whirling with the possibilities. “I- I tried to make a deal, but...”

 

Sam stares at Dean, disbelievingly. His eyes are almost fever-bright, shining with a renewed intensity, as if some previously untapped well of energy sits right below his skin.

 

“I don’t really know,” Dean says, studying the far wall of the room. “I don’t remember getting out.”

 

Sam nods, still reeling from the shock of his dead brother showing up at his door. 

 

"Hey, what are you doing here, anyways?" Dean gives him a curious look. "Kinda weird that you just happened to be nearby the day I get busted out of Hell."

 

He shrugs. "I was tracking a group of demons, and this morning they decided to book it over here. Not sure why."

 

"Huh." Dean frowns. "That's about when I got out." He gets an odd look on his face for a few seconds, as if he's listening to something, and then shakes his head. "They must have gotten word from HQ or something."

 

He agrees distractedly, suddenly remembering what he had forgotten in that initial burst of adrenaline and the relief that followed—Ruby is still in town. She probably won’t be back for at least three hours, but if Dean somehow catches wind of her presence... Well, he can’t imagine that going well for anyone. 

 

Dean must have told him he was going to the store while he was thinking, because when he surfaces from his thoughts again, his brother is gone and he has the vague impression he’s on some kind of errand. 

 

A little odd maybe, that he didn’t stick around, but Sam isn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

 

He goes to find Ruby.

 

When he catches up with her, she’s in a diner. The windows are dark, but when he gets closer he can make out her silhouette, and several bodies slumped on the floor. Demons, probably. 

 

From her body language, it seems like she’s talking to someone, someone who scares her. He sneaks around the back. Whatever it is, it’s more powerful than she is, so getting the drop on it is probably his only shot at killing it. 

 

He eases open the door, and freezes as voices float through the gap. 

 

“...on’t have to do this.” Ruby sounds odd. Genuinely scared, in a way Sam’s never heard her before. 

 

“Don’t I?” The other voice is gravelly and menacing, and Sam thinks he can almost make out a second voice behind it, otherworldly and terrifying. Still, something about it is oddly familiar. 

 

“Look, just- put the blade down, and let’s just talk, okay-“ 

 

Light flares inside, accompanied by a loud ringing sound like a struck tuning fork, and Sam jumps slightly when the light-bulb above him blows suddenly. He steps carefully through the doorway, and then stops again, staring uncomprehendingly at the scene before him. 

 

Ruby is pinned to the wall, clawing futilely at the hand around her throat, and her assailant’s face is contorted into a grim sort of scowl, the expression made ghoulish by the light seeping from his eyes, bathing the diner in an unearthly glow. 

 

It’s Dean. 

 

He looks over at Sam with an expression of vaguely disinterested recognition, and then cocks his head as if listening to something. 

 

Ruby lets out a strangled scream as light pours from her eyes and opened mouth, before collapsing limply to the floor. 

 

Dean startles slightly, as if waking from a trance, and gives Sam a sheepish smile. 

 

“Hey, Sammy.”


End file.
